Return to the Labyrinth
by SU Fanatic7152
Summary: Sarah has some unfinished business in the labyrinth, but when her son, Henry, says the forbidden words it will be up to him to save his mother. However, saving her might be harder than he thought, especially with a new player in the game.
1. New Generations

Valarie sat there on her bed concentrating. "Come on. Come on. Just give me something," she said rather frustrated. She had been sitting in her room forever working on this spell. Something started to form in her hands. "Yes! Yes!" she exclaimed. The shape suddenly fanished from her hands. Valerie grunted and flopped down on her bed.

"This is impossible!" Valarie cried out. She took off her black tiara and stared at it in her hands. "Maybe I'm just not a princess of the goblins. How can I call myself that if I can't even make one crystal?" Valarie asked herself in frustration.

Valarie had recently turned sixteen and was now six feet tall. She had extremely pale skin and light blue eyes. She always wore a black silk dress and leather cape that both stretched down to her feet. She also always wore a pair of black leather boots and a necklace of silver with a crescent moon shaped pendent. Her hair was of a light blonde, was always fluffed up and stretched down her back.

"Who am I kidding? I can't live up to my father's name. I'll never be able to accomplish anything," Valarie grunted and pulled her pillow over her face.

Suddenly there was a small knock at Valarie's door.

Meanwhile, back to the Above, Sarah was having a little trouble with her family.

"But, Mom…" Henry tried to explain to his mother.

"No buts, Henry," Sarah said sternly. "Magic does not exist, so stop with these tall-tales about goblin kings and magical labyrinths," Sarah said rather annoyed.

Henry was now sixteen and was six feet tall just like Valarie. He had short, dark black hair, dark green eyes, and pale skin. Henry was a good student and a good person, but he had always loved the supernatural and became obsessed with fantasy. Most of the time, Sarah could see Henry as herself before she went on that crazy adventure all those years ago. However, she didn't want him to end up the same way she did.

"Uncle Toby believes me," Henry stated.

"He is your crazy uncle and I'm your mother," Sarah stated. "I want no more of this magic business. Understand?"

Henry just got so upset that he just stormed out and went to his room. Sarah stood there and sighed. It pained her to lie to her son about her past, but she couldn't tell him what really happened.

Back in the Underground, Valarie's door opened to reveal a man. He had large blonde hair and wore tall leather boots. It was Jereth, king of the goblins.

"Valarie? What's going on in here?" Jereth asked the distressed princess.

"Nothing, Dad. You don't have to waste your time with me," Valarie mumbled from under her pillow.

"No luck I'm guessing?" Jareth asked as he sat down next to Valarie, who still had her head under her pillow.

"No," Valarie grunted. "I'm an absolute disgrace."

"Now, now. Don't be talking that way," Jareth said. "If don't start getting some confidence in yourself, you'll never be able to use your magic."

"How can I have any confidence in myself if I can't do anything right?" Valarie mumbled.

"Your time will come when you least expect it," Jareth quietly stated.

Valarie still didn't move. Jareth just stood there trying to think of a way to host his daughter's confidence.

Sudenly there was a pounding at the door. A goblin came running in breathing heavily and panicking. "Your Majesty! Your Majesy!" the goblin cried.

"What is it?" Jareth sighed. "Can't you see I'm in the middle of something?"

"Sorry, Your Majesty, but it's an emergency!" the goblin cried. The goblin had now caught Jareth's attention.

"Well, what is it?" Jareth asked.

"We have reason to believe that someone has come to the labyrinth by themself," the goblin stated.

"What?" Jareth asked sternly.

"They came here, and they didn't say the words or lose anyone," the goblin explained.

"Is that even possible?" Valarie asked getting up off her bed.

"It's possible, but it can only be done by certain creatures," Jareth said looking out on the labyrinth. "It seems like it's time to see an old friend," Jareth said as he and Valarie teleported out of the bedroom.


	2. New Runner

Jareth and Valarie appeared at the beginning of the labyrinth right behind a woman and a boy. Jareth and Valarie stepped behind the tree so the two wouldn't see them. At least for now.

"You knew," Henry said softly as he stared at the never-ending maze. "You knew!" he said getting more angry. "All this time you knew! And what's worse is you lied to me about it!"

"I was only trying to protect you," Sarah said weakly. "I didn't want you to face the same things I did."

"By lying to me? By telling me to give up my childhood? By saying everything I believed in was a bunch of nonsense?" Henry asked getting more tense.

"But I…" Sarah started.

"No!" Henry interrupted. "I can't believe you about anything anymore. I can't trust you!"

"Henry, if anything happened to you I couldn't live with myself," Sarah tried to explain.

"You are a terrible mother! I wish the goblins would come and take you away right now!" Henry shouted. He covered his mouth with his hands.

"What did you just say?" Sarah asked feeling extremely nervous.

"No, I-I didn't mean it!" Henry panicked.

"Oh, you didn't?" Jareth asked sarcastically appearing between the two causing them to fall back.

Valarie watched from behind the tree. She had never seen her father in action before, and she couldn't believe that she was finally seeing it now.

"Jareth," Sarah growled under her breath.

"Sarah? Long time no see," Jareth mocked looking over her.

"But… but…" Henry tried to say.

"Sorry, lad, but you know how this works," Jareth smirked disappearing with Sarah.

Henry just stood there in shocked silence for a minute two. Valarie was still watching from behind the tree. "Well, I guess it's time for me to take it away," Valarie said to herself under her breath.

"But… But I didn't mean it!" Henry called out over the labyrinth.

"What's said is said," Valarie said appearing behind Henry.

"Who are you?" Henry asked with tremble in his voice.

"That's not important," Valarie said walking in front of Henry. "You want your mother back. Don't you?" Valarie teased. Henry just silently nodded. "Well, you see that castle at the center of the labyrinth?" Valarie asked pointing in the castle's direction.

Henry looked where Valarie was pointing. "Yes," he said his voice still shaking.

"If you can get through the labyrinth to my father's castle in the next thirteen hours, we let you and your mother go home," Valarie smirked.

"That's it?" Henry asked. "That's all I have to do?"

"Well, if you don't make it on time, your mother cannot leave… ever," Valarie stated as she started to disappear.

"Wait!" Henry called.

"Such a pity," Valarie laughed.

When Valarie had disappeared, Henry looked out over the labyrinth. "Well," he said to himself. "no use sitting around here," he said going towards the labyrinth. "I'm coming, Mom!" Henry shouted.


	3. Magic Rope

Valarie was still laughing when she reappeared in her room. "I can't believe this!" Valarie says in between her laughs. "A young boy in the labyrinth? He won't last for five minutes!" she continued to chuckle. "Okay! Serious!" Valarie yelled at herself.

Valarie began pacing the floor back and forth. She kept thinking of what her next move should be and what advantages she had.

Suddenly, Valarie heard loud grunting from the other side of her door. She softly pressed her head against the door and listened.

"Unhand me, you brutes!" a woman shouted.

"Now, now, lady Sarah!" a goblin yelled.

"It sounds like our little Sarah is being taken to her chambers," Valarie smirked. "That Sarah is the key," Valarie softly said to herself. "No one in the family has ever defeated a champion of the labyrinth. Maybe I can," Valarie said walking over to her bed and reaching underneath. She pulled out a small chest and opened it. "The magic rope," she said pulling out a three foot long piece of rope from the chest.

"Clearly the only way to beat a champion, is to make them want to stay in the Underground," Valarie smirked. "All I need is one hair from each person. I already have one of Father's," she said pulling out a short, light blond, strand of hair and placing it next to the rope. "That Sarah, though," Valarie said sitting on her bed. "How am I supposed to get a strand of her hair?" Valarie asked herself as she started to pace again.

"There has got to be some way out of here!" Sarah frustratingly said to herself looking around the room.

Then there was a light knock on Sarah's door.

"Sarah?" Valarie asked trying to sound as caring as possible.

"Not interested in your gloating, Jareth," Sarah said.

"Oh, come on," Valarie said walking into the room. "You say I'm like my father without even trying to get to know me." As Valarie said this, Sarah turned around with a start to see what looked like a young female version of Jareth.

"Who are you?" Sarah asked cautiously stepping back.

"Oh, how rude of me!" Valarie exclaimed. "Valarie, princess of goblins," she said with a slight curtsy.

Sarah was too shocked to move. Her enemy had a daughter? " _How could this girl even be his daughter? Especially with her being more polite,_ " Sarah thought to herself.

"Now, I understand that you've been cast here by the forbidden words. Right?" Valarie asked Sarah as she sat down on the bed.

"Well, yes, but he didn't mean to," Sarah said.

"They all say that," Valarie said with a playful tone.

"He didn't mean it," Sarah said sounding more tense.

"No need to get feisty with me," Valarie calmly said getting up and walking over to the window.

"What do you really want?" Sarah asked hoping to understand the strange girl.

"I only wished to invite you to the party. But if your not interested, I can just leave you to beating the walls," Valarie said heading for the door.

"Wait!" Sarah exclaimed just before Valarie's hand reached the knob. Valarie smirked. "What party?" Sarah asked.

"Oh, just a little celebration this evening. Why? You wish to join us?" Valarie asked turning around and circling Sarah.

Sarah just stood there in silence. "Oh, well. I hope I see you there," Valarie said walking out the door.

When Valarie had left, Sarahrubbed her head. It felt like there had been a small pinch on the back of her head.

Valarie slowly walked into her room and closed the door behind her. She pulled a strand of burnett hair from her pocket. "That was easier than I thought," Valarie said smirking.

Valarie walked over to her bedside where she had placed the magic rope. "Okay, time to put this into action," she said taking out both strands of hair.

Valarie tucked the blonde strand into the very end of the rope. Then she tucked the burnett strand into the opposite end of the rope. The rope started to glow, and the two ends touched forming the loosest knot and the largest loop. "Are you kidding me?" Valarie cried. "Their bond is looser than a firey's head!" she exclaimed. Valarie sighed, "This is going to be harder than I thought."

Valarie sat there and thought for a minute. After about fifteen minutes of thinking, it hit her. "A-ha!" she cried. "I know exactly what to do! It's going to be a better party than I thought!" she exclaimed and ran out the door.


	4. The Party

**Hi guys!**

 **Just to throw it out there, feel free to listen to** ** _Somebody to Love_** **to follow the characters. You might want to find one with a female lead. Please give me some honest feedback.**

 **\- Thanks! :)**

The party had officially started, and it was being held in the garden below Sarah's room. "Hello, goblins!" the announcer said through the microphone. The goblins went up cheering. "Tonight, to start things off, the lovely Valarie will be singing a special song!" The goblins cheered louder. "May I present the princess of the goblins!" the announcer yelled running off the stage and pointing back.

The curtains opened to show a chorus of male and female goblins.

Sarah had been planning her escape ever since she heard of this event. She looked out the window of her room and saw that everyone would be easily distracted by the performance allowing her to slip through the crowd and through the gates. She started to make her rope from her bed sheets.

" _Can anybody find me?"_ the chorus started. " _Somebody to love_ "

As the piano music started, Valarie's voice could be heard vocalizing. Then, with a flash, Valarie appeared on the stage. And began to sing with the chorus following her.

" _Each morning I get up I die a little  
Can barely stand on my feet  
Take a look in the mirror and cry  
Lord what you're doing to me  
I have spent all my years in believing you  
But I just can't get no relief, Lord!  
Somebody ooh somebody  
Can anybody find me somebody to love?_

 _I work hard every day of my life  
I work till I ache in my bones  
At the end  
I take home my hard earned pay all on my own  
I get down on my knees  
And I start to pray  
Till the tears run down from my eyes  
Lord somebody, ooh somebody  
Can anybody find me somebody to love?_

 _Everyday I try and I try and I try  
But everybody wants to put me down  
They say I'm going crazy  
They say I got a lot of water in my brain  
Ah, got no common sense  
I got nobody left to believe in  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah"_

Sarah was now climbing down the rope she made. As she was climbing down she reminded herself over and over again to not look down. After all, her room was in a tower.

 _"Oh Lord  
Ooh somebody, ooh somebody  
Can anybody find me somebody to love?" _the chorus continued with no one noticing Sarah.

Valarie continued to sing, " _Got no feel, I got no rhythm  
I just keep losing my beat  
I'm OK, I'm alright  
I ain't gonna face no defeat  
I just gotta get out of this prison cell  
One day I'm gonna be free, Lord!_"

Sarah was finally on the ground and was trying to make her way through the crowd.

The chorus continued to sing, _"Find me somebody to love  
Find me somebody to love  
Find me somebody to love  
Find me somebody to love  
Find me somebody to love  
Find me somebody to love  
Find me somebody to love  
Find me somebody to love love love  
Find me somebody to love  
Find me somebody to love  
Somebody somebody somebody somebody  
Somebody find me  
Somebody find me somebody to love" _the chorus stopped and allowed Valarie to have a couple solo notes.

 _"Can anybody find me…"_ Valarie slowly sang.

Jareth was standing in the middle of the audience watching his daughter sing. Sarah couldn't tell, but she was headed straight for him. With one little trip, Sarah lost her balance and started to fall. Jareth turned around and noticed Sarah. He caught her just before she hit the ground by putting one arm around her back.

 _"…somebody to love?"_

Jareth and Sarah froze in their position. Neither of them knew what to do. Sarah was caught in a dip pose with Jareth.

The chorus continued in the background, _"Find me somebody to love  
Ooh  
Find me somebody to love  
Find me somebody, somebody find me somebody to love somebody, somebody to love  
Find me, find me, find me, find me, find me  
Ooh, somebody to love Find me somebody to love  
Ooh find me somebody to love  
Find me, find me, find me somebody to love find me somebody to love  
Anybody, anywhere, anybody find me somebody to love love love!  
Somebody find me, find me love"_

Jareth slowly pulled Sarah back up, and they both froze for a second. Once Sarah snapped of it, she escaped Jareth's arms and backed up. They both stared at each other extremely puzzled.

" _What just happened?_ " they both thought.

Valarie had already teleported back to her room and was looking out her window on Jareth and Sarah in the swarm of goblins. She couldn't quite make out what Jareth and Sarah said, but saw Jareth offer Sarah his arm. It looked like Sarah accepted it, and the two walked into the castle.

Valarie got out the magic rope and saw that the knot in it had slightly tightened and the loop had gotten slightly smaller. "Yes!" Valarie cried. "It's working! My plan was a success!"


End file.
